THE AFTEREFFECTS OF A LIFE MOST DARK
by Shad0wSamura1
Summary: This is my first fic so i just wanted to write something its about Sheppard after the war doing a little freelance work shall we say I put it as a M rating only for a few curse words I hope you guys like it and if you don't tell me why I'm here so I can get better


A/N So this is my first fanfic its honestly just something that popped into my head little something to get my brain going be honest with me about what you think

* * *

 **THE AFTER EFFECTS OF A LIFE MOST DARK**

 **Chapter. 1 We FIND OURSELVES IN ODD PLACES**

* * *

As I sit here alone in my room of some fancy hotel whose name I honestly I have no care to remember because simply I won't be here long enough to care it gives me time to think. Some people say that that time is sometimes the most frightening I can most definitely see the value in that sort of thinking gives you time to look bad on all that bad shit you did , revisit all those old demons you said you would never see again , or in my case come to terms with who I am truly am. So I guess we come to the point in the story where I say something like this is where it all started or something along those lines but yet I've never been one to go along with social norms so fuck it here we go. Before my name ever became known or famous or more precisely infamous I was just a simple guy with a simple name . I was born on the colony world of Mindior a little colony world out in the Attican Traverse not really much of a place to write home to your mom about or anything just a small unassuming place were interesting things never really occurred boring honestly. I was born to boring unassuming parents my father was a farmer a very hard working man that type of guy who on your birthday would give you a firm handshake and a head nod , a man of few words honestly I don't remember him saying more than "Darling where is my beer" or "The damn sheep got out again" life changing stuff I know. My mother was a simple woman not really complicated in any real way a house wife who helped dad with the farming from time to time but her real job was as a mother if you needed love or a shoulder to cry on or anything like that she was the one she was the one who said I love you every night before bed. Then there was my older sister she was basically perfect except for that certain item she hid under her mattress hey everyone needs love. But seriously she was that girl that all the boys loved and wanted the one all the girls wanted to be friends with while secretly hating her for being so damn perfect. She finished high school with a 4.0 gpa wanting to study phycology and colony development. Then there was me the trouble maker the brawler the one who more quickly throw a punch then look at you. I wasn't good in school I was good at sports but yet team wasn't a concept that came easily to me so that didn't last long plus punching the coach won't get you too far, nor starting a fight club for money in the gym but what can I say I was the bad kind the dark horse the one my parents spent more time apologizing for than praising on about that was my sister. But one day a seemingly normal day two days before my seventeenth birthday and a month before my sister was to leave off planet to study abroad that it all changed. Life is strange sometimes. They came from the sky like hellfire no warning no mercy they killed us with no hesitation except for the one they took I try not to think what happened to them probably a fate worse than death. The rest they butchered all I really remember is the blood the screams and the black smoke from the fires the smell and the sounds never leave my head even all these years later. I was never afraid of death I saw it as the most natural part of life but when you have a gun to head I won't lie I was afraid then something happened inside of me something that turned me into the man I am today. After you kill your first man alien whatever it becomes easy effortless in a way I'm not sure how many of them I eventually killed ten twenty it doesn't matter because the slaughtered my family something I will always regret never saving them. I was holding up in my boyhood home looking at the bodies of my family when the Alliance Soldiers found me covered in blood and dirt just staring at the mangled bodies of my family one of the soldiers touched my arm and asked me my name and I finally spoke my first word in three days and turned to him and said "Sheppard, John Sheppard". From that point on it was a mash of boys homes running away and fighting anyone and everyone until I turned 18 and joined the military mainly so I could kill and get away with it. Now that's that out of the way you all know the rest or at least you know the titles I've collected over the years Lion of Elysium , Spectre , Hero of the Citadel , and then John Sheppard deceased commander of the Alliance Navy that was a great time let me tell you . then by magic , religion , or science I was brought back to life to for the sole purpose of sending the Collectors to hell which I did without mercy along the way building a team of killers and some old friends that followed me all the way till the end which was the Reapers I won't go over because we all know it or else you wouldn't be here reading this. I was faced with a choice at the end and I chose to destroy those fucking bastards. Then it was over the world saved people lost yes but not all dead so I would like to call that a win. After all that and a lot of rehab and nice retirement party from the military I said fuck it and got married but we will get back to that lets pick back up in the hotel room I was talking about.

I checked my watch saw it was almost 7pm I decided it was time to get ready so I reached under the bed grabbing for the duffle I brought with me time to get the toys. I unzipped the bag and pulled out my Widow sniper rifle which was as of right now disassembled I always found it rather calming assembled my weapons like a calm before the storm almost once finished I checked the scope made sure it was good to go once I decided that it was I placed it in back in its duffle and headed for the elevator. When I reached the roof I found a nice spot to set up off to the left of the roof only a few steps to the window washing cart release mechanism figured that would make nice exit. I took a moment to stare at the Illium skyline it was beautiful then I lifted my arm to activate my omnitool to once more go over the marks information some Asari dignitary or some shit didn't really matter to me honestly but the credits were a very nice motivation. She was to arrive at her room in the hotel across from mine 57th floor suite 1A which from my vantage point I had a perfect view into the living room would be so easy like the old saying like taking candy from a baby or at least I think that's it. I got my gun set up accounted for the wind and waited till she showed up in what was about just under 2 minutes so I just stared through the scope zoned out preparing for my actions until I was ripped from my zone because of the beeping of my omnitool I was going to ignore it until I saw who was calling so I said why not amd answered it hooking it up to my headset. "Hey hun what's up " I said she simply replied "How's working going I miss you and so does the boy keeps asking when is daddy coming home , so I figured I'd call" she said in that sultry raspy voice that obviously meant that it wasn't just for our son which is fine with me something to look forward to when this is all done." I'm almost done and I will be home tomorrow night catching the soonest ship back to earth I hope there will be a surprise waiting for me love" I said knowing full well she knew what I meant and as if right on que "Oh maybe I will have something special depending on how much of a good boy you've been , so hurry up and come home babe I love you Johnny Boy" she said with love " I will be home before you know it Jack I'll see you soon kiss the boy for me but I've got to go" and with that I hung up just as my mark walked through the door. So I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger and through the scope I saw a perfect hit right between the eyes with an almost beautiful spray of purple blood and brains splattered the wall behind her. After that I packed up and took my leave ready to go home and see my family.

* * *

A/N Again this is my first fic and honestly my first attempt at writing anything in quite some time I hoped you enjoyed it please give some feedback and be honest I'm not sure what I will do with this its just to get the juices flowing I guess let me know what you guys thought from there and we will see what happens from there maybe I'll continue maybe I'll do something else but please review and message me about what you guys thought.

Yours truly Shadow


End file.
